rctfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SonicMario96/RollerCoaster Tycoon U
I've always been a fan of the RollerCoaster Tycoon games. When I first played the original, I was hooked and I loved the sequels (especially the second game). It would be nice to have an RCT game on the Wii U. I would like this to be a collaboration between Nintendo and Atari, along with help from the creator of the series, Chris Sawyer. Disclaimer Please keep in mind that this blog post is just an idea that I have and all of the information is hypothetical. Gameplay The main focus of the game is to have the freedom to build and customize whatever you want and to share your creations with the world. Mechanics The gameplay would be the same as RollerCoaster Tycoon 3. You could build amusement parks, water parks, and safaris in a 3D environment. Using the CoasterCam, you could take photos, record videos, ride your rides, and see the park from a guest's view. You could also add fireworks, light shows, water shows, and mixmaster shows and play them to songs which can play on a scheduled time. Add scenery to your park to make it more appealing to guests. You could make changes to the land by simple landscaping and/or by terraforming. During gameplay, you need to manage your staff, finances and park ratings to make sure that your park is top-notch. The day/night cycle would return and at night time you can light up your park by lighting up rides and adding lamps. There would be two clocks in the game, with one displaying the in-game time and one displaying real time. During gameplay you could make Miiverse posts, obviously. As a new feature, you could build tracked rides underwater by having tunnels created where the track the meets the water or by building tracks from the bottom of the water and connecting the stations to the underwater paths. You could also build curved paths, spiral stairs, and escalators. Using an SD card, you could have the option to save track designs, parks, and photos. Controls The game would be compatible with the Wii U GamePad and Pro Controller. The left control stick and back buttons would control the camera angle. You could change the controls to your liking. There would be three ways to play with the GamePad. The first option would have Off-TV Play, with all of the gameplay taking place on the GamePad's screen. The touch screen could be used to scroll the camera, access the menu, build rides, build paths, place scenery, edit the rides, and change the landscape. Pressing ZL and ZR on the GamePad at the same time would change the GamePad's screen. The second option would change the screen to a map of the park. You could use the touch screen to scroll the map, build rides, build paths, and place scenery objects. The third option would have the screen become a keyboard. Using the keyboard, you could easily name any attraction and trigger the keyboard controls of RCT3 if you'd like. While in any of these modes, you could still use the buttons to play. Below are the default controls: *A Button - Select/Build. *B Button - Cancel. *X Button - Open/Close Menu. *Y Button - Toggle Gridlines. *Start Button - Pause. *Select Button - See through land. *D-Pad - Scroll Menu. *Left Control Stick - Move Camera. *Right Control Stick - Move Cursor. *L Button - Turn Camera Left. *R Button - Turn Camera Right. *ZL Button - Zoom In. *ZR Button - Zoom Out. If you press and hold the left control stick, you could stack scenery. Modes The game will have modes taken from RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 along with some new modes. Single Player There would also be a Co-op Mode where one player uses the GamePad and the other uses the Pro Controller. The player with the GamePad builds on the GamePad's screen and the player with the Pro Controller uses the TV screen. Both players could build on different areas of the park and both players share the same maximum loan. This would be optional and won't affect the progress of any of your parks. Career Mode Choose from a list of scenarios and complete park objectives. Sandbox Mode Build your own park from scratch with all rides and scenery available and no money restrictions. Tutorial Mode Learn how to play the game and utilize the various features. Online Mode Connect to Nintendo Network. When connected, you would be taken to a room where you take control of your Mii and interact with other players from all over the world. You could share your custom parks, building designs, and coaster designs with the world. When interacting with other players, you could visit their custom parks, ride their custom track designs and give them your feedback. You also have the option to use content posted by other players in your game. Co-op Mode could also be played in Online Mode between friends with voice chat activated. For Online Co-op, up to four friends could build on different sides of a park and manage everything. There would also be competitions where players could build certain coasters, record videos of them, and submit them on Miiverse. Custom Mode The game's main selling point. In this mode, the only limit is your imagination. Scenario Editor Design your own custom scenario. Choose from every ride and scenery item available. Track Designer Build your own track designs for roller coasters and other tracked rides. You could also build scenery around your tracks to give them themes. You could also record videos of your coasters. Building Editor Create your own scenic building designs. Guest Creator Create and customize your own guests that would appear in your parks. You could give them names, select their gender, age, height, weight, skin color, hair color/style, eye color, facial features, clothing, headgear, eyewear, wristwear, footwear, and swimwear. Each guest you create could have the option to ride certain rides depending on the preferred ride intensity you give them or ride all of the rides regardless of preferred intensity. You could also create guests individually or in groups. Extras Model Viewer View the textures of the rides and scenery. Sound Test Listen to the in-game music. Photo Gallery View photos taken from rides and the in-game camera. Video Player View videos that you recorded in-game. Records View your in-game records and playtime. Options Change the controls, check your save data, change the language, and adjust the sounds. Rides/Attractions Rides and attractions that are highlighted in bold are new additions. Rides and vehicles from Wacky Worlds and Time Twister would return as alternate designs for their counterparts. Roller Coasters Steel *Air Powered Coaster *Alpine Coaster *Bobsleigh Coaster *Coasterball *Corkscrew Coaster *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *Extended Coaster *Floorless Coaster *Giant Flume *Giga Coaster *Half-Pipe Coaster *Heartline Coaster *Hypercoaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Junior Coaster *Lay-Down Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Looping Coaster *'Mine Cart Coaster' *Mine Ride *Mine Train Coaster *Mini Coaster *Motorbike Races *Multi-Dimension Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Sea Serpent Shuttle *Soap Box Derby Racers *Spinning Steel *Spinning Wild Mouse *Spiral Coaster *Splitting Coaster *Stand-Up Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *Steeplechase *Stormrunner *StrataCoaster *Tilt Coaster *Towering Coaster *Turbo Bikes *Twister Coaster *Vertical Drop Coaster *Wild Mouse Wooden *Flying Turns *Reverser Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Coaster *Wooden Wild Mouse/Mine Inverted/Suspended *Compact Inverted Coaster *Flying Roller Coaster *Glider Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Roller-Soaker *Sky Rider *Suspended Swinging Coaster Water *Dinghy Slide *Log Flume *Rafts *River Rapids *Splash Boats *Water Coaster *White Water Rapids Junior Rides *Buffalo Roundabout *Car Ride *Cheshire Cats *'Christmas Tree' *Dinosaur-Go-Round *Floundering Ferry *Flying Saucers *Maze *Merry-Go-Round *Mini Helicopters *Monorail Cycles *Monster Ride *Odyssey Ride *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups *Snake Helter-Skelter *Spiral Slide *Tea Cups Ride *Vintage Cars Thrill Rides *Aileron *Barn Stormer *Bucking Bull *'Bus Stop' *Chairswing *'Chaotic' *Claw of Doom *Condor *Discus *Disko *'Double Inversion' *Double Sky Wheel *Double Swinging Inverter *Enterprise *Flying Carpet *Gallows Swing *Giant Slide *Go Karts *Gravitron *Gyrator *Insanity *Kaos *Lasso *Launched Freefall *Loop the Loop *Loop-O-Plane *Meteorite *Mine Drop Ride *Motion Simulator *'Motocross' *Octopus *Parachute Drop *Phoenix Twister *Pirate Ship *Pounding Surf *Power Boat *Quad Bikes *Revolution *Rip Tide *Robot Arm *Roll-O-Plane *Roto-Drop *Rotor *Rotovator *Roundup Ride *'Skateboards' *Sky Diver *Sky Sling *Sky Swat *Sky Swing *Sky Wheel *Snow Cups *Spider Top Spinner *Spin Doctor *Swinging Inverter Ship *Tagada *Thunder Bobs *TNT Vortex *Top Spinner *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Twister *Whirling Dervish *Zipper Water Rides *Bumper Boats *Canoes *Jet Skis *'Pedal Boats' *Rowing Boats *'Speedboats' *Submarine *Swans *Water Tricycles *Windsurfer Gentle Rides *3D Cinema *Aquarium *'Balloon Ferris Wheel' *Circus *Crooked House *'Demolition Derby' *'Dizzy Dragons' *Dodgems *Dolphin Show *Double-Deck Observation Tower *Ferris Wheel *Fun House *Ghost House Ride *Ghost Train *Giant Ferris Wheel *Haunted House *Haunted Mansion Ride *Hershey's Kissing Tower *'Ice Skating Rink' *Insect House *Kara Oki Concert *Killer Whale Show *Laser Battle *Lion Show *Mini Golf *Mirror Maze *Monster Trucks *Nocturnal House *Observation Tower *Planetarium *Reptile and Amphibian House *'Roller Skating Rink' *'Seal Show' *'Sea Lion Show' *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Spooky Wheel *Tiger Show *Trampoline *Western Wheel *Wild West Show *Zero-G Trampoline Transport Rides *Air Boats *Chairlift *Elephant Transport *Elevator *'Gondola Lift' *'Helicopter Tour' *Hop-on Hop-off Transport Trams *Miniature Railway *Monorail *Paddle Steamer *Safari Train *Safari Transport *Suspended Monorail *Trams *Water-Based Transport Shops/Stalls Aside from shops and stalls, as a new feature, you could build restaurants and choose various combinations of foods and drinks to serve in each restaurant. Restaurants could also have themes with certain menu items and architecture. Foods *'Apple Pies' *Beef Noodles *'Berry Pies' *Bison Burger *Burgers *'Buritos' *Candy Apples *'Candy Bars' *'Chicken Noodle Soup' *'Churros' *Cookies *Cotton Candy Stall *Dino Burger *Donuts *Fried Chicken *Fried Rice Noodles *Fries *Fruity Ices *Funnel Cakes *Golden Nugget Candy *Hershey's Chocolate *Hot Dogs *Ice Cream *Meatball Soup *Moorish Kebabs *'Nachos' *Pizza *Popcorn *Pretzels *Pumpkin Pies *'Quesadillas' *'Ribs' *Roast Sausages *Sandwiches *Sea Food *'Shrimp' *Steakhouse *Sujongkwa *'Sushi' *'Tacos' *Toffee Apples *Turkish Delight *'Wings' *Wonton Soup Drinks *Coconut Drinks *Coffee *Croctails Tropical Juices *Drinks *Hot Chocolate *Ice Tea *'Icees' *Lemonade *Rocket Boost Cantina *'Smoothies' *Soybean Milk *Space Shake *Spooky Shakes *Star Fruit Drinks Souvenirs *Accessories *Balloons *Cuddly Toys *Cutlasses *Dino Masks *'Group Photos' *Hats *Indian Feathers *Pool Toys *Safari Toys *Shield and Spear *Spooky Jokes *Sunglasses *Sunscreen *Swimsuits *T-Shirts *Umbrellas Facilities *A.T.M. *First Aid *Information *Restroom Pool Slides and Rides New pool pieces will include the giant bucket, rope swing, and swaying bridge. *Aqua Blaster Slides *Body Slide *H20 Slide Bowl *Inflatable Ship *Lazy River *Ring/Raft Slide *Wave Pool Animals New animals would include reptiles and marine life. *'Alligator' *Camel *Chimp *'Crocodile' *Elephant *'Emu' *'Dolphin' *'Fox' *Gazelle *Giraffe *'Goat' *Gorilla *Grizzly Bear *Hippo *Horse *Kangaroo *Leopard *Lion *Mandrill *Orangutan *Ostrich *Panda *Panther *'Penguin' *Polar Bear *'Ray' *Rhino *'Sea Lion' *'Seal' *'Shark' *'Sheep' *'Sloth' *Tiger *'Tortoise' *'Walrus' *'Wolf' *Zebra 'Carnival Games' This would be a new type of attraction. *Ball and Bucket Toss *Basketball *Darts *Duck Pond *High Striker *Horse Race *Milk Bottle *Ring Toss *Shooting Gallery *Skeeball *Water Gun *Whack-A-Mole Scenery/Theming All scenery packs from the first three RCT games would return and be updated to include new items. New scenery packs would also be introduced. *Abstract Theming *Adventure Theming *African Theming *'Animal Habitat Theming' *Antarctic Theming *Asian Theming *Australian Theming *'Catwalks and Supports' *'Christmas Theming' *Classical/Roman Theming *'Construction Theming' *Dark Age Theming *Egyptian Theming *European Theming *Fences and Walls *Futuristic Theming *Gardens *Giant Candy Theming *Giant Garden Theming *'Hotel/Resort Theming' *Jungle Theming *Jurassic Theming *Martian Theming *Mechanical Theming *Medieval Theming *Mine Theming *Mythological Theming *North American Theming *'Neon Theming' *Pagoda Theming *Path Items *Pirate Theming *Prehistoric Theming *'Restaurant Theming' *Ride Events *Roaring Twenties Theming *Rock n' Roll Theming *'Romantic Theming' *Sci-Fi Theming *Shrubs and Ornaments *Six Flags Theming *Snow/Ice Theming *South American Theming *Space Theming *Spooky/Creepy Theming *Sports Theming *'Stadium Theming' *Terrain Surfaces *Toyland Theming *Trees *'Underwater Theming' *Urban Theming *Walls and Roofs *Water Feature Theming *Western/Wild West Theming *Wonderland Theming Staff Hire and manage staff members to improve your park. You can select their genders, give them names, and give them uniforms. *Animal Keeper - Manages animal habitats and takes care of animals. *Entertainer - Perform to make guests happy. Costumes include pandas, tigers, elephants, gorillas, astronauts, knights, romans, pirates, bandits, sheriffs, sharks, aliens, pumpkinheads, cowboys/cowgirls, bears, clowns, dolphins, dinosaurs, ninjas, and samurais. *Janitor - Keeps the park clean by sweeping paths, watering gardens, emptying trash cans, and mowing grass. *Mechanic - Inspects rides and fixes rides when breakdowns occur. *Park Inspector - Inspects the park and rides and gives tips to the player to improve the park. Appears in every scenario and can't be fired. *Security Guard - Patrols the park to prevent vandalism and lookout for guests who misbehave. *Vendor - Works and operates the rides and shops. Nintendo Content With Nintendo working on the game (if this was real of course), they should make content based on their games. These can be used in Scenario Editor and Sandbox Mode. Rides/Attractions/Vehicles *Barrel Train - A steam train with the cars and locomotive in the shape of barrels from the Donkey Kong series. *Dizzy Dragonite - Dizzy Dragons in the shape of the Pokémon Dragonite. *F-Zero Coaster - A Dueling Coaster with cars designed as F-Zero machines that travel at high speeds and end in a photo finish. *F-Zero Racers - Guests race in replica F-Zero machines and travel at high speeds, resulting in high intensity ratings. *Link's Archery Range - Shooting Gallery where guests use bows and arrows to shoot targets, and cardboard cutouts of Deku Scrubs, Gibdos, ReDeads, Octoroks, and Tektites to earn points. *Mario Karts - Go Karts with Standard Kart vehicles and Anti-Gravity tracks from Mario Kart 8. *Metroid Shooter - A light gun type arcade game where guests shoot aliens and monsters to earn points. *PokéBall Ferris Wheel - A Ferris Wheel with PokéBall-shaped cars, as seen in Pokémon Black & White. *Squid Sisters Concert - A concert featuring musical performances by the Squid Sisters (Callie and Marie) from Splatoon. *Star Fox Simulator - A Motion Simulator designed as an Arwing where guests can pilot a virtual Arwing. *Wiggler Train - A Roller Coaster Train designed as Wiggler from the Mario games. Can be used for Corkscrew, Looping, and Hypercoasters. *Yoshi-Go-Round - A Yoshi-themed Merry-Go-Round, as seen in Super Mario Sunshine. Scenery *''Animal Crossing'' Theming *Console Theming *''Donkey Kong'' Theming *''Fire Emblem'' Theming *''F-Zero'' Theming *''Kid Icarus'' Theming *''Kirby'' Theming *''Luigi's Mansion'' Theming *''Mario Kart'' Theming *''Metroid'' Theming *''Mother'' Theming *''Pikmin'' Theming *''Pokémon'' Theming *''Splatoon'' Theming *''Star Fox'' Theming *''Super Mario'' Theming *''Super Smash Bros.'' Theming *''The Legend of Zelda'' Theming *''Wario'' Theming *''Xenoblade'' Theming *''Yoshi's Island'' Theming One of the scenery items would be a statue of former Nintendo president, Satoru Iwata. The statue's pose would be Iwata doing his famous 'directly to you' gesture and the base would have a plack that reads: "On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer." "Video games are meant to be just one thing. Fun. Fun for everyone!" - Satoru Iwata - December 6, 1959 - July 11, 2015 Songs Entertainer Costumes These costumes would depend on the gender of your entertainer. *Birdo *Bowser *Bowser Junior *Cap'n Cuttlefish *Captain Falcon *Charizard *Daisy *Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong *Dunban *Falco Lambardi *Fox McCloud *Funky Kong *Ganondorf *Greninja *Ike *Impa *Inkling *Isabelle *King Dedede *King K. Rool *Kirby *K.K. Slider *Link *Lucario *Luigi *Mario *Marth *Mewtwo *Ness *Olimar *Palutena *Peach *Peppy Hare *Pikachu *Pikmin *Pit *Rosalina *Roy *Samus Aran *Shulk *Slippy Toad *Toad *Tom Nook *Villager *Waluigi *Wario *Yoshi *Zelda Scenarios These are the scenarios that you can play in Career Mode. They're all in alphabetical order. The in order in which how difficult they are will be decided eventually. Original *Asteroid Adventures - A space-themed park. *Ball Park - A baseball stadium. *Close Encounters - An alien planet. *Crazy Crater - A volcanic crater. *Dusty Dunes - A desert. *Family Zoo - A pleasant zoo. *Frozen Hills - A ski resort. *Goldmine - A mine shaft. *Haunted Highway - A spooky, deserted highway. *Island Resort - A tropical island resort. *Jurassic Joyride - A dinosaur-themed park. *King's Fortress - A medieval castle. *Maple Forest - A forest with maple trees. *Marine Aquarium - An aquarium near a beach. *Mountain Peak - A mountain top. *Ranch Frontiers - A ranch. *Roaring Rapids - A water park. *Rocky Falls - A cliff with a waterfall and a lake. *Seashell Beach - A white sandy beach with seashells scattered. *Sunny Savannah - A savannah. *Sunshine Gardens - A garden with sprouting flowers. *Thrill-Seeker City - A city where guests want intense rides. *Wacky Wilderness - A dense wilderness. *Western Junction - A western-themed town with a railroad. *Wild Creek - A water park. Nintendo-Themed *Altea *Bowser's Castle *Brinstar *Corneria *Desert Hill *F-Zero Grand Prix *Garden of Hope *Gaur Plain *Green Greens *Kongo Jungle *Lake Hylia *Luigi's Mansion *Mario Grand Prix *Nostalgic Memories *Peach's Castle *Poképark *Saturn Valley *Sherbet Land *Skyloft *Skyworld *Smashville *Splat Park *Super Smash Park *Wario Land *Yoshi's Island Real Parks These are only suggestions. These parks would only be made available if the licenses to these parks were acquired. If none of these parks are made available at launch, then they could be made available as downloadable content. Each park would come with their own scenery pack. *Busch Gardens Tampa *Cedar Point *Disneyland *Dollywood *Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom *Efteling *Europa-Park *Hershey Park *Lagoon *Legoland California Resort *SeaWorld Orlando *Schlitterbahn Kansas City Downloadable Content Since the Wii U offers DLC, this should be a no-brainer. Just like the real parks, these are only suggestions and could only be made available if the licenses were acquired. DLC could be used in Scenario Editor but not in Sandbox Mode. ''Jurassic Park'' Pack Jurassic Park belongs to Universal. Rides/Attractions/Vehicles *Gyrospheres *''Jurassic Park'' Boat Hire *''Jurassic Park'' Jeep *''Jurassic Park'' Splash Boats *Mosasaurus Show Animals *Brontosaur *Stegasaurus *Triceratops *Velociraptor Scenery *''Jurassic Park''/''Jurassic Word'' Theming Scenarios *Jurassic Park *Jurassic World Music *''Jurassic Park Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' *''Jurassic World Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Pack Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega. Rides/Attractions/Vehicles *Extreme Gear Racing *Sonic Roller Coaster Train *Tornado Plane Animals *Chao *Dark Chao *Hero Chao Scenery *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Theming Scenarios *Eggmanland *Green Hill Zone *Twinkle Park Songs *Angel Island Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *Azure Blue World (Sonic Adventure) *Bingo Highway (Sonic Heroes) *Bullet Station (Sonic Heroes) *Carnival Night Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *Casino Park (Sonic Heroes) *Chemical Plant Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Crank the Heat Up!! (Sonic Adventure) *Egg Fleet (Sonic Heroes) *Emerald Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Endless Possibility (Sonic Unleashed) *Escape From the City (Sonic Adventure 2) *Final Fortress (Sonic Heroes) *Flying Battery Zone (Sonic & Knuckles) *Frog Forest (Sonic Heroes) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)) *His World (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Hydrocity Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *Kingdom Valley (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *Live & Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) *Marble Garden Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog 3) *Marble Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)) *Never Let It Go (Sonic the Fighters) *Ocean Palace (Sonic Heroes) *Open Your Heart (Sonic Adventure) *Palmtree Panic (Sonic CD) *Planet Wisp (Sonic Colors) *Pleasure Castle (Sonic Adventure) *Race to Win (Sonic Rivals 2) *Rail Canyon (Sonic Heroes) *Reach for the Stars (Sonic Colors) *Rooftop Run (Sonic Unleashed) *Scrap Brain Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)) *Seaside Hill (Sonic Heroes) *Sky Sanctuary Zone (Sonic & Knuckles) *Sonic Heroes *Star Light Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)) *Starlight Carnival (Sonic Colors) *That's the Way I Like It (Sonic Adventure 2) *Tropical Resort (Sonic Colors) *Twinkle Cart (Sonic Adventure) *Vengeance Is Mine (Sonic Adventure 2) *Wave Ocean (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) *What I'm Made Of (Sonic Heroes) *Windy and Ripply (Sonic Adventure) Entertainer Costumes *Amy Rose *Blaze *Cream *Doctor Eggman *Knuckles *Metal Sonic *Shadow *Silver *Sonic *Tails ''RollerCoaster Tycoon Collection'' Aside from the new installment, I also want to see a compilation containing the first three RCT games and their expansion packs on the Wii U. Instead of being ported, the games would be remastered. Everything from the games would be included, but with some improvements. Using an SD card, you have the option to save your track designs, parks, and photos. I would like this game to be released first since it would be easier to put together. Controls You could use either the GamePad or Pro Controller. While using the GamePad, you could use the touch screen to edit the rides and scroll the camera. Pressing ZL and ZR at the same time on the GamePad would change the GamePad's screen for three ways to play. The first would be Off-TV Mode, the second would be Map Mode, and the third would be Keyboard Mode, as mentioned above for RCTU. While in Keyboard Mode, you could use the assorted keys on the touch screen to trigger the original keyboard controls from the first three games which can be changed to your liking. For RCT2 and RCT3, pressing and holding the left control stick will allow you to stack scenery. ''RCT1'' and RCT2 *A Button - Select/Build. *B Button - Cancel. *Y Button - Toggle Gridlines. *Start Button - Pause. *Select Button - See through land. *Right Control Stick - Move Camera/Cursor. *R Button - Change Camera Angle. *ZL Button - Zoom In. *ZR Button - Zoom Out. ''RCT3'' *A Button - Select/Build. *B Button - Cancel. *X Button - Open Menu. *Y Button - Toggle Gridlines. *Start Button - Pause. *Select Button - See through land. *D-Pad - Scroll Menu. *Left Control Stick - Move Camera. *Right Control Stick - Move Cursor. *L Button - Turn Camera Left. *R Button- Turn Camera Right. *ZL Button - Zoom In. *ZR Button - Zoom Out. Improvements *The graphics would be enhanced in HD and all animations would run at 1080p 60fps. *Scenario Editor and Coaster Designer would be added to RCT1. *Sandbox Mode and the Fast Forward option would be added to RCT1 and RCT2. *''RCT2''s Scenario Editor would be improved to allow rides to be built and to choose every ride and scenery item. Coaster Designer would also be improved to choose from all coasters and to build scenery around the coasters. *Any bugs and/or glitches would be fixed, including the graphical distortion glitch in RCT3, where everything disappears when you zoom out. *When changing screen resolution in RCT1 and RCT2, the camera would simply zoom in or zoom out to the selected resolution without any delay. *Loading times would be greatly reduced. *Guest and Staff AI would be improved. *Any downgraded rides in RCT2 and RCT3 would be upgraded to reflect their appearances in RCT1. *Bobsleigh Coaster, Car Rides, Cycle Railway, Flying Coaster, Ghost Train, Go Karts, Water Rides, and Wild Mouse Coasters would be upgraded to have more track elements. *Miniature Railway and Trams would now have the railroad crossing. *Two or more attractions could share the same name. *You could place unlimited banners and signs in your parks. *Twister Coasters would have Powered Launch Mode. *The special RCT1 scenarios, Gameplay, PC Gaming World, and PC Player, which were originally downloadable, would be available by completing half of the original, Corkscrew Follies, and Loopy Landscapes scenarios, respectively. *Songs in RCT1 and RCT2 would use their real names (ex. Ragtime Style would now use Searchlight Rag). *Certain rides introduced in Wacky Worlds and Time Twister would now be color changeable. *You could ride your rides in RCT1 and RCT2. *Custom parks created in Scenario Editor could be posted online and be shared with other players, similar to the level sharing in Super Mario Maker. In-Game Store On the main menu, there would be a Nintendo eShop icon that would take you to the in-game store. Obviously, you would need a steady internet connection if you want to browse through it. Fanmade content from RCT2 and RCT3 would be redesigned by the development team and be made available as free downloadable content. You could download parks, rides, track designs, paths, park entrances, and scenery items. While most of the rides were made from cloning existing rides, some would be modified to make them a bit different. There would be catalogs named after the websites that contained fanmade content. You could choose to download either invidual items or bundles in each catalog. Catalogs would include Amazing Earl, Buggy, Coaster Grotto, Cougar, RCTgo, RCT*Mart, and the User Created Expansion Set. You could also use filters or type in the search bar to find what you're looking for. DLC could be used in Scenario Editor but not in Sandbox Mode. Data Importing If you were to have save data for both RollerCoaster Tycoon Collection and RollerCoaster Tycoon U, you could copy and send over track designs and custom scenarios from Collection and use them in RCTU. Wii U Mouse Since RollerCoaster Tycoon is a mostly PC franchise, what better way to bring the PC experience to the home console then with a mouse peripheral? It functions like a regular mouse; you drag it to move the cursor and left click to confirm. The mouse would be bundled with a mousepad and RollerCoaster Tycoon Collection. The mouse can be either black or white. It will have the Wii U logo imprinted on the bottom with the four Wii Remote lights below it and the home button placed in the center between the left and right buttons. It would be wireless and have the same AC adapter as the Pro Controller. Aside from the RCT games, it would also work for the Wii U menu, Miiverse, Nintendo eShop, Friend List, YouTube, Hulu, Netflix, Amazon Video, Crunchyroll, and Internet Browser (and hopefully Mario Paint would come to the Wii U Virtual Console). The mouse would be ideal for playing when the GamePad is in Keyboard Mode. Smartphone/Tablet Connectivity RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 introduced custom billboards and shops where you can add photos saved on your computer and use them for customization. Since this won't work for the Wii U, there would be an alternative to this. An app would be released for smartphones (iPhone, Android, Blackberry, etc.) and tablets (iPad, Kindle, etc.) that would allow you to add photos saved on your devices. When starting up the app, you could choose to connect to either RCT3 (in Collection, not the original) or RCTU. When connected, you could browse through your photos and use them in the games for custom billboards and shops. You could also add videos from your camera and play on custom billboards. You could also add music to the game by adding songs saved on to your device. Custom music could be played on any type of ride. You would have the option to save your custom photos, videos, and songs into the games so that you can use them without the app. It should be noted that photos and videos that contain inappropriate content such as nudity or profanity wouldn't be used due to the E rating of both games. The same thing would apply to explicit songs. Trivia *These would be the second and third RCT games on a home console, with the first being RollerCoaster Tycoon for Xbox. *These would also be the second and third RCT games on a Nintendo system, with the first being RollerCoaster Tycoon 3D for Nintendo 3DS. *The Wii U would be the second Nintendo console to utilize a mouse peripheral, with the first being the Super Nintendo with Mario Paint. Category:Blog posts